


One Shot

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confusion, Delirium, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: In the midst of battle, a member of the party becomes inflicted with confusion. With a sudden injury, Noctis fight must for his life until the team member is brought to sanity - whenever that will be.





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GigCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigCactus/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CACT!!
> 
> It's kinda short but I hope you really like it!

The pain didn’t come as fast as he expected. It was nowhere near as instantaneous as a stab or slice, then again, those were expected. He’d been shot mid-battle before and come out fine but this time… it felt different.

Fire burned across the right side of his chest, near the wound but still no excruciating pain engulfed his being. Shock was working its way through his system. Well, everyone did say it was a powerful drug. It was weird, to say the least. It was almost as if he was weightless. Then he hit the ground. Pain shot outwards from the wound, forking out from his chest as blood was forced from his lips. Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, he was choking. Noctis coughed and hacked from his position on the ground in an attempt to get air into his lungs. Breathe, dammit, BREATHE.

**_“NOCT!!”_ **

Ignis banged his knees off the hard rock floor as he kneeled beside his prince, hands tenderly grasping shoulder and face. Noctis could hear nothing above his gurgles, whimpers and cries as Ignis moved and placed a burning pressure against his chest. He wanted to scream, to make him stop, but the blood filling his lungs refused to grant that permission. Panicked tears fled from his eyes as he desperately clung to life. Oh gods, he didn’t want to die. Okay, maybe his ‘depressive episodes’ had started kicking him harder again but he had to go through with this for the sake of the world. What he wanted never mattered unless it aligned with the interests of the world and the world needed him alive, dammit.

He vaguely saw Prompto and Gladio skidding to his side, blood rushing from their faces as they surveyed the damage. Heh, ‘damage’. Like he was some precious object that had to be protected. Or maybe a car? Yeah, a car. People were always checking them for damage after they received a bump. What kind of car would he be though? Maybe he’d be his Audi back in Insomnia. Now that was a funny thought.

A soft grunt made its way out of his mouth as he was jostled, followed by a barely aware groan as his body experienced that weightlessness again. Weird. It kinda made him sleepy too. Like his eyes could droop and all his problems would go away. How nice. But someone was yelling at him, frantic to keep him awake. He forced the liquid obstruction from his airway, feeling warmth splatter across himself as his voice weakly broke through to tell the voice that he was too sleepy.

Darkness crept along his vision as his muscles began to relax of their own accord. More voices joined in, just as frantic. He just wanted to sleep. The last thing he saw before the void encroached his vision was the blurry form of his blond friend leaning over him.

***

A strange serenity overcame Noctis as he slowly regained consciousness, a muffled moan escaping him to be replaced by a gentle hand on his hair. He leaned into the touch as it repeatedly ran across his hair. It felt nice. He cracked open his exhausted eyes to stare at whoever was showing him affection. He was greeted by a distinctive silhouette caused by the dimmed lights of the room. Another moan escaped him as he stretched his neck and then reached out for the silhouette, muttering the name of his advisor and not quite catching what the reply was. He was still waking up.

Turning his head, he caught the vague forms of his other two friends, noting how Prompto seemed to be holding back. He shifted himself, barely registering the twinge of pain in his chest, and mumbled his friend’s name. He knew the boy blamed himself but he couldn’t help being inflicted with confusion.

The blond slowly crept forwards to the quiet beckoning of “Come here, it’s not your fault” to retort with apologies but Noctis wasn’t having it. Despite the drugs flowing through his system, he reached out for his best friend and maintained a strong grip on his hand. He could feel his eyelids drooping as Prompto replicated Ignis’ previous movements. With the gentle affirmation “Sleep, Noct. We’ll be right here”, the prince let himself drop back into unconsciousness with the comfort of knowing his friends were there for him when things went wrong.

And he would always be there for them.


End file.
